The Next Step
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Talia Russo is a ballet dancer by day, street dancer by night. She's an outcast at MSA but it doesn't bother her. She likes to be in the air, so how did she fall for a guy who likes to be on the ground? Monster/OC.
1. Dancing in the Dark

The music shook the club floor as patrons danced to the repetitive party music in a compact group. The song was a popular one, possibly by Avril Lavigne. One girl stood out in the club. She was tanned, had long black hair and was a beautiful sight to see. Her long toned legs were shown off in a pair of black shorts, her thin torso in a light blue bandeau, and a pair of Doc Martens on her feet.

She pushed her way to the middle of the dancefloor, which was bare. It was reserved for dance battles, which were frequent in the small club. Whoever won the battles were praised and were club royalty if they won consecutively. The girl was known as Angel to the patrons, and she frequented the place to show off her skills in street dance. She was practically undefeated whenever she decided to compete.

"Looks like we got our main girl here tonight." DJ Sand called out to the club. "Give it up for Angel."

The partygoers cheered loudly for the female, who smirked as she surveyed the crowd. She flipped her hair to one side as she locked her gaze on the DJ.

"Who am I battling tonight, Sand?" Angel yelled.

"We got some fresh meat for you tonight, girl." DJ Sand laughed.

A tall male stepped forward, swaggering in his low-rise jeans and grey hoodie. He looked like a fool. His hair was peroxide blond and a hat was situated on his head, the brim pushed to the back.

"What's your name?" Angel tilted her head.

"Mason." The guy smirked, checking out Angel.

"Let's battle." Angel smirked back before pointing her finger to Sand, who put on a song.

Angel started, letting her body move to the beat. She threw out all her best tricks: backflips, front flips, splits, hip twirls and her infamous airflares. The guy was overwhelmed by her moves, and struggled to keep up. When he tried to spin on his head, he ended up falling and landing flat on his back. Angel covered up her laughs with her mouth as she watched him.

"Get out of here, man!" DJ Sand commanded. "If you can't keep up, you can't stay!"

The guy sighed and cursed before disappearing from the floor and delved himself deep into the crowd. Angel grinned before winking at Sand and turning away from the people, pushing herself into the throngs of the crowd.

Angel witnessed another two dance battles that night. There was one between Tyler Gage, resident superstar, and a female unknown to Angel but Tyler obviously know who she was. Tyler was the obvious winner for the battle, wowing Sand with the backflip off the turntables. The second battle was between Rapid, a boy known for being involved with the 410, and another male who refused to show his face throughout the whole time he was at the club. The hidden guy won the dance, which left Rapid feeling angry.

After both battles had been finished with, Angel left the club, ready for another day of hell at her school.

* * *

_I've had this story planned for 3 years but now I've only managed to just get the first chapter finished! So, this is Angel, or more commonly known as Talia Russo. She is played by the flawless Vanessa Hudgens, and is going to be shipped with Monster. Now, if you guys liked this chapter, would you like to see the next one in first or third person? I'm feeling the third person, but I'm more familiar with first. Plus, it'll be easy to develop Talia's feelings throughout first. Please let me know in the reviews which you'd like to see! Thanks for reading, guys!_


	2. Angel Wings

After a long night, the last thing I wanted to do was go to school the next day. But that's where I was on this fine Monday morning. I go to the Maryland School of Arts, or MSA for short. I majored in ballet even though my friends said I could sing. I wasn't convinced, and because I was too nervous to even stand on a stage, I refused to do anything other than stay in the background and practice ballet.

I sighed and threw my bag onto the floor of the dance studio. I was one of the first few into the room, and I had my headphones in, blasting Pink. Mr Collins wouldn't arrive for a few more minutes so I decided to just sit by the wall, styling my hair into a ponytail. I was startled by a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see a familiar face. It was the girl from the club last night who battled Tyler Gage. She obviously didn't know me.

"Can I help you?" I said sweetly, taking the headphones out of my ears.

"Uh... yeah." The girl said nervously. "This is Contemporary Ballet, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, pushing myself off the floor. "Oh, uh, I'm Talia Russo."

"Andie West." The girl smiled. "I'm new here."

"That's cool. I've been going here since I was 14." I wrapped up my iPod, shoving it into my bag. "I major mostly in ballet."

"You look really familiar." Andie furrowed her eyebrows. "Have you ever visited The Dragon?"

"You mean the club down on 5th Street?" I tilted my head. "I wish. That place is for awesome street dancers. Ballet wouldn't fly there."

"I'm sure it'd be great." Andie laughed.

"Hello everyone." Mr Collins greeted as he walked through the studio doors. "I'm Director Collins."

Andie and I got into line with all the other dancers in the room, hoping not to get called out in front of the class. Andie looked down at my shoes, noticing they were ballet flats and that she was wearing high tops. She quickly shrugged them off her feet and threw them to the studio wall, right next to my bag.

"I hope you've all stretched this morning." Mr Collins smiled. "We have a lot of work to do today. I'm sure that everyone has heard of our plans to move MSA into a new state-of-the-art facility. Well, to encourage the donors, we're throwing a fundraiser. You guys will perform to show what a good investment you are. It should be a wonderful event, and yes, you are all required to participate in one way or another."

"Sophie Donovan will be a leading act." I said under my breath, hoping that Mr Collins wouldn't hear.

"Let's begin with some improv, shall we?" Mr Collins continued. "Jimmy, you're up."

I sat down next to Andie and we watched intently as a dark male came up to the front and started to dance very passionately in time with the music. We turned our heads to see a muscular blond boy speed walk through the doors. It was Chase Collins, infamous bad boy and brother of Mr Collins.

"You're late." Mr Collins snapped. "Not being on time won't fly in the real world."

"Come on." Chase complained. "Already with that stuff, Blake?"

"That's Director Collins." Mr Collins chastised.

"Yes, your majesty." Chase bowed sarcastically. I hid a smile behind my hand.

"Chase, show us what you got." Mr Collins gritted out, his jaw clenched.

A more upbeat song was played over the stereo and Chase jumped right in, his limbs flailing about in a series of calculated moves. He spun a lot and it made me dizzy to watch him, even though I could handle a lot of spinning.

"Good, not great, could do better." Mr Collins spat, looking down at his clipboard.

"Does this guy ever smile?" Andie whispered.

"No, he has a permanent stick up his ass that doctors can't even remove." I joked.

Andie started giggling profusely which didn't go unnoticed by Mr Collins. I had a large grin on my face as he stopped and stared at us.

"Something funny, ladies?" Mr Collins raised an eyebrow.

"No, Director Collins." I coughed, trying not to laugh.

"Good." Mr Collins. "Andie, you're up."

Andie laughed at the slow song that Mr Collins put on and decided to make fun of it by dancing very fast and passionately. Mr Collins didn't find it funny as she shook her ass all over the place. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chase's face light up in amusement.

"Stop!" Mr Collins ordered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Andie teased, an innocent smile on her face.

"Do not test my patience, Miss West." Mr Collins growled. "Class dismissed."

I sighed, pushing myself up from my position on the dance floor. I skipped over to my bag and pulled out my silver high tops. I quickly unlaced my flats and shoved on the sneakers, feeling relief as I did so. I laced up my sneakers and shoved my flats into my bag, picking it up and following Andie out of the building.

* * *

"Just breathe." Chase shook us both out of our reverie. It was only a few minutes until lunch and the both of us just stood outside. "First day is always the worst."

"I was just-" Andie started.

"No, it's okay." Chase cut her off. "I come out to the front steps to meditate sometimes too."

"What?" Andie asked in confusion. "I was not-"

"It's just..." Chase interrupted her again. "You had some pretty big balls back there in class. It was impressive."

"Oh gee, thanks." Andie said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Chase smirked.

"So, what's your deal?" Andie looked him up and down. "Boyband is making a comeback?"

"Yeah, they have a course on it here." Chase played along. "I'm getting straight A's."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Andie shrugged. "Look, it's been interesting bonding with you, but I'm starving."

"Going to grab lunch with some friends?" Chase glanced at me.

"Might be." Andie bent down to grab her bags.

"You mean your crew?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"What would you know about that?" Andie deadpanned.

"I knew it. I saw you at The Dragon." Chase grinned. "You're with the 410, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andie sighed.

"Listen, I've always wanted to compete there, I've just never had an in." Chase complained. "Can you hook me up?"

"Hey, Chase. We're going to grab some lunch." Sophie Donovan startled us all. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Chase shrugged her off but she stayed put. "Sophie, I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"Okay." Sophie sighed, her jaw clenched as she turned and went back into the building.

"Look, the Streets is about where you're from." Andie growled. "It's not some school talent show. There's no spring floors. There's no spotlights. You use what you got and... what makes you think you got it?"

"Come on, Andie." I spoke up. "Let's just go get something to eat."

Andie just rolled her eyes and stomped up the steps, while Chase just smirked.

"I've seen you before too." Chase stopped me. "Do you dance at The Dragon?"

"That place is for renowned street dancers. All I do is pirouettes and demi-pointes all day." I sighed, knowing he probably saw through my facade. "Listen, I'm going to catch up with Andie. You just stay in your own circle of people and talk to Sophie."

I patted his chest and then went inside.

* * *

Andie and I had found the loser table - one that was right by the garbage cans that nobody sat at. Usually, I sat with my small group of friends but I decided to sit with Andie because she needed company.

"You're in my seat." A short curly-headed boy walked over, talking into Andie's ear. She simply stared at him. "I'm kidding. I mean, this is my seat, but I'll give you a pass for today."

The kid sat next to me, throwing his tray onto the table, only managing to knock over his drink. He laughed and pushed the bottle upright.

"I'm Robert Alexander III, but you can call me Moose." The kid introduced himself.

"What's up? I'm Andie." Andie supplied.

"Talia." I nodded.

"No, you gotta blow it up." Moose commanded after Andie had given him a simple fist bump. He held his fist out again and she tapped hers against his. He made an explosion sound and she followed. He brought his hand back and made a sound like he was wounded.

"Cute." I commented.

"You're not eating?" Moose questioned.

"You call this food?" Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Tofu dogs are both nutritious and delicious." Moose grinned, taking a bite of his food. "Tastes like candy canes at Christmas."

"You got stuff on your face." I pointed at his lip.

"Where?" Moose looked confused.

"Here." I grabbed a napkin and pressed it to his mouth, successfully wiping off the sauce. "There you go."

"Thanks." Moose grinned. "You're friends with Sophie, right?"

"No." I shook my head. "Her and I are in different social circles."

"Too bad." Moose shrugged. "She seems fun to talk to."

"Aw, you have a crush on her." I pouted my lips and he shoved my shoulder.

"Anyway, you need my help, Andie." Moose stood up.

"And what makes you think I need your help?" Andie sassed.

Moose simply reached out and grabbed Andie's schedule, flipping it over so it was the right way around. She just rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I have what you need." Moose smirked.

* * *

_This was an extra long chapter because I felt that I needed to develop Talia a bit more in this stage. She's a good ballet dancer, but it's not what she wants to do in life. She already knows most of the crew she's going to be dancing with, but they're just simple acquaintances. And her friendship with Monster will definitely develop in the further chapters, meaning that they will definitely get together. And I am totally planning to include her in my Step Up 3 and Step Up 5 fics. Also, something that bothered me about Step Up 5. I **hate **the relationship between Sean and Andie. He just seems way too douchey for her. He tried to force her into doing a move she was way too paranoid about and he yelled at her. Now, Chase never did any of those things. His eyes lit up when he watched her dance and he defended her with everything he had. Sean and Andie just seemed way too forced to me. I'm guessing the producers just wanted another relationship and decided to form that trainwreck. Ugh, terrible. Anyways, please review and thank you for reading!_

_**Rocky Rae**: Thank you!_

_**luakinaga**: I love Vanessa too. She's flawless. And I think I will keep with the first person. You have a nice week too!_


	3. Let's Form A Crew

Angel stepped into the club the next night, fully prepared to have another battle. She was dressed in turquoise high waisted shorts, a black flowy tank top, a bright red flannel tied around her waist, and green Converse.

"Here she is again!" DJ Sand called. "Angel!"

"Good evening, Sand!" Angel cried, a grin on her face. "Who am I facing tonight?"

A bright spotlight switched on and Angel turned her attention to the crowd, noticing who it was. Oh no.

"You're facing me." Chase smirked, stepping out onto the dancefloor.

"Why you?" Angel muttered.

The familiar tune of Rihanna's Don't Stop The Music came through the speakers and DJ Sand cheered happily, shouting for the battle to start.

Angel's shock subsided pretty quickly, and she started to throw herself into the music, busting out her basic moves so she wouldn't tire herself out when she schooled the pretty boy's ass.

Chase started throwing out complicated moves from the get go, which Angel denounced as foolish as he would become exhausted very quickly. As the beat drop was coming up, Angel vaulted herself up onto Sand's decks and faced forwards. She pushed herself up into a front flip and spread her legs frontways, landing in a split on the club floor.

The blond male grinned, watching the girl as she did more flips and threw his hands up, admitting defeat.

* * *

"You should just start your own crew." Chase suggested, as he sat with Andie.

"No, you can't just start your own crew." Andie sighed.

"Why not?" Chase furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because you can't." Andie shook her head. "Besides, who would be in it? Me and..."

"Me." Chase offered. "Us."

"OK. We'll just start our own crew." Andie mocked, not taking him seriously.

"What else you gonna do?" Chase asked.

"Nobody here is gonna step out of their perfect world." Andie accused.

"Not the Sophie Donovans, but there's a lot going on under the radar." Chase shrugged.

"Really?" Andie asked in disbelief.

"_There's this guy we call Hair. He's this half hippy, half rhythmic rebel and he makes the sickest beats. Teachers don't know what to do with him. Can't put him in a class, gets bored, makes up his own steps._"

"_There's Kido. She's this foreign exchange student obsessed with old-school American hip hop. And, trust me, she doesn't need English to speak our language._"

"_Fly's the quiet one, but not when the music's on. She's too tall to partner, but when you're that good, who needs a partner?_"

"_Which brings us to Monster, our resident stunt double. He flips, he slides, he falls. Whatever you need to make an action sequence work onstage. But he never gets the spotlight._"

"_Most know my boy, Cable, as the video yearbook editor. But little do they know, he's one of the best freestyle dancers I've seen in my life._"

"_And, finally, Smiles. Nicest guy you'll ever meet. Dopest dancer on the dance floor. Unfortunately, MSA only sees what it wants to see._"

"**Don't forget Moose.**"

"_Moose?_"

"**Trust me on this one.**"

"_Oh, and we'll also need Talia._"

"**Why Talia? She's just a ballet dancer.**"

"_Not exactly._"

"**But what makes you think they'll do it?**"

"_They all have nothing to lose._"

* * *

"Alright, you guys. Listen up. Check it out." Chase spoke up, capturing our attention. "Now, I know each and every one of you here knows what it's like to be forced to conform and become an MSA robot, right?"

"Yeah, uh, they wanted me to cut my hair." Hair said.

"Yeah, and fix my teeth." Smiles nodded.

"I like your teeth." Kido complimented.

"Thank you." Smiles grinned. "I like your accent."

"What accent?" Kido furrowed her eyebrows.

"The accent that you have." Smiles explained. "You have an accent."

"That's exactly my point." Chase cut off their debate. "And I also know that each one of you guys has a really amazing talent that this school doesn't know what to do with. So, I think we do something with that talent."

"Like what?" Monster asked.

"Like form a crew, and compete at the Streets." Chase suggested.

Whilst everyone around me protested, I was pretty on board with the idea.

"I've heard it's dangerous." Fly said.

"Forget about what you heard." Andie spoke. "The Streets is about the best dance crew showing off what they got."

"We don't stand a chance." Smiles said.

"What are you talking about?" Chase said in disbelief. "Freddie, I've seen you do stunts in the school play. There's a reason they call you Monster."

Monster grinned and did a trick on the floor with the help of Cable, sliding between the slim boy's legs and jumping up.

"And Talia, we both know what you can do." Chase grinned.

"What can you do?" Cable asked.

"This." I grinned too.

I stood in the open space of the dance studio and did two front flips, landing the second one with the splits and then bending myself into a bridge.

"Ooh girl, I like that." Monster commented.

I untangled myself from the acrobatic move and took my place back next to Cable, who was grinning widely.

"So when is it?" Kido asked.

"That's the thing. Nobody knows when or where until a text message of the night of. So we have got to be ready." Andie explained.

"Sounds good but Director Collins'd never let us rehearse here." Moose excused.

"Who said Director Collins has to know?" Andie smirked, whilst Chase produced a set of keys.

"He's got the keys." I spoke, a devious look on my face.

"Borrowed and copied." Andie said proudly.

"MSA after hours. I like it." Moose chuckled.

* * *

_So, it's pretty horrible of me to prolong this chapter for so long (8 months to be exact) and only give you 980 words for a chapter. I'm sorry! But sadly, the Step Up 2 movie is split out pretty weird so the chapters are going to be short in some places and long in others. That's just how it's going to work. So, Chase has discovered that Talia is Angel but hasn't told anyone else just yet, he's probably going to let her tell the others._

**seeds123**: _Here is the next!_

**HidingBehindBlueEyes**: _Thank you :) And they won't find out just yet, as she will tell them herself instead of letting them discover it._

**PlainJaneJaida**: _Thank you :) And I do know that, but I feel like he appreciated her just a whole lot more. Whilst he wanted to get into the street dance life through Andie, I think he fell in love with her along the way._

**suntan140**: _Thank you :)_

**Rayna17**: _Thank you :)_

**Jessayra**: _Thank you :)_

**Artemis's Daughter 01**: _Thank you :) here is the update!_

**Bridgette Asturi**: _I'm continuing, don't worry. And I'm glad this is your first Monster love story._

**WritingIsLifeNotAHobby513**: _Thank you for two reviews :) And I'm glad for another person that it's their first Monster/OC story._

**hobo-beth**: _Thank you :) and I'm continuing, yes._

**skeletonwinchester**: _Thank you :) and here's the next update, albeit 8 months late._


End file.
